Kazuya Tachibana
Kazuya Tachibana (カズヤ・タチバナ, Kazuya Tachibana) is a pro hero turned educator, serving as Class 2-B's homeroom teacher and personal instructor for the students. Originally growing up in the small urban town of Ozu, Kazuya was the youngest out of his five brothers, growing up to on his parent's farm during his early childhood. Awakening his Quirk when he was 4 years old, Kazuya attended school until graduating middle school, afterward gaining a recommendation on part of numerous heroes to attend U.A. High School. However, during his second year, he eventually dropped out of school shortly after his father passed away, with Kazuya moving back to help around the farm. It wasn't until at the behest of his mother and brothers that Kazuya attempted to attend U.A. High again 3 years later, passing the entrance exam on his 1st attempt. During the time he was retaking his old classes to make-up for the time he lost, Kazuya spread out his time during his first, successfully clearing the Licensee Exam and graduating with honors follow suite. Becoming a pro hero by the age of 20, Kazuya debuted as the Stealing Hero: Lupin (ヒーローを盗む：ルパン, Hīrō Nusumu: Rupan), and made a name for himself as one of the top rookies that year, to the point of being taken under the wing of one of the pro heroes at the time. After training alongside him for a number of years as a sidekick, sometime later, after his mentor passing away after a battle, Kazuya inherited his name in the process, succeeding him as the second Tricky Hero: Joker (トリッキーなヒーロー：ジョーカー, Torikkīna Hīrō: Jōkā), going so far as to name his Quirk after his fallen teacher. Currently taking a break from pro hero work, Kazuya submitted a personal request to receive a teaching license at U.A. High, adopting the role of instructor to educate aspiring heroes with his own experience. Appearance Being in his mid 30's, Kazuya is a middle aged teacher and pro hero, standing nearly at the same stature to most of his own students due to his relatively short height. With his rugged demeanor separating him from most people he encounters, Kazuya rarely maintains a professional or formal appearance, choosing to keep and maintain his facial hair untrimmed while letting his hair grow to the point of being spiky and unkempt, pointing upward while extending out near the tip. Being black in color, Kazuya has light brown eyes and a relatively well-built physique, evident in most seasoned heroes. Using clothes he had made during his time on travelling and working on his family farm, Kazuya wears a loose-fitting clothes that allows him to move freely and nimbly, stylized like middle-eastern robes. Consisting of a turban he has tied around in the shape of a cap he carries on top of his head, long enough to obscure his face from sight. Given the length of his hair, some hair locks can be seen protruding from various parts of the cap, giving him the appearance of bed hair. In addition to the turban, he wears plain baggy white pants and a long sleeve shirt that extends beneath his clothes. He has a slip-on-head cloth that looks like a tank top and stretches down to the waist, and hangs off the waist all the way down to the knees without covering the sides of his legs; he fastens that cloth with a black belt-like band around his waist. Pairing them with a normal dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he uses long skinny black crew boots. Gallery NewC.png|Kazuya's traditional attire. KazUR.png|Kazuya's clothes unrobed. Personality Very stubborn and capricious by nature, Kazuya doesn't stay in the same mood for very long, being quite fickle to change. On the best of days, Kazuya is easy-going to the point of slacking on his responsibilities if they do not in turn involve hero work, possessing a rather small attention spam toward mundane tasks and topic that doesn't immediately draw his attention. Because of this, he rarely displays any sense of importance or amazement to the ordinary, keeping a rather disinterested look on his face for the majority of the time that tends to pass him off as being cocky or bored. This is however countered in most instances due to his explosive character, keeping his heart on his sleeve, quickly putting his emotions on display openly and habitually for the majority of the time he talks with others or wants to express himself on a specific matter. This has in more than once resulted in Kazuya questioning others rather than simply go with the flow, going so far as to even get into physical altercations with other heroes. As a farmer raised from a young age, he recognizes when something is wrong, always following his gut on matters of life and death rather than logic. As an instinctive-driven person, everything he does is with a purpose, never doing something without some sort of reason behind it, unless it should benefit him or others in some way, this is mostly showcased in his willingness to do favors for others in return for help later. He holds his position as a professional hero in high regard, and is loyal to the hero association to a fault, personally believing that there are more ways to encompass the heroic life-style rather than to simply fight crime or save others. Following this line of thinking, it was the principal reason as to why he applied for a teaching permit, taking into stride that he should share his experience with others that are willing to learn, placing a great emphasis on knowledge rather than power. Considering himself a veteran hero with several years of experience, Kazuya spent a good portion of his rookie years under the mentorship from a variety of heroes, one of which being the senior hero Joker, with the gentlemen in question having seen enough action and battle well into his old age, allowing Kazuya to become a rich source of experience and knowledge that he's willing to share out to the new generation of heroes. Typically seen as a type of mentor of sorts, a goofy uncle that looks after the well-being of the younger heroes by offering his assistance here and there should they require it. Much in the same vein, he is an extremely hard man to impress due to having spent many years of his life fighting in conflicts of all types. With very little things able to arise his interest, this usually means that he has extremely high standards for his enemies and allies to meet in order for him to be impressed, only holding in high esteem a few heroes he regards as peers. Personally believing himself to be not very amazing and rather plain in comparison to most people and heroes, he sees himself as being typically normal, making him very grounded to his own limits and beliefs. In most cases, this often translates to Kazuya using his position to excuse himself from certain activities or jobs under false pretenses in order to alleviate any pressure on him. Kazuya, for lack of a better word, is extremely unorthodox in the way he pursuits his endeavors or accomplishes his goals, disliking the thought of having himself follow the correct method or procedure of doing something, taking an interest in finding his own way to indirectly solve his problems as unconventionally as possible. Kazuya is old fashion and likes to use elbow grease and eccentric moves during hero work, being reflected in his choice of attire and hair style, resulting in his physical appearance and lack of hygienic attention he pays on himself, hence the messy hair and unshaven face. However, this mentality is also reflected when he fights with others and how he perceives his own Quirk, as Kazuya chooses to use methods of combat that require the most advanced level of physical effort on his part while demonstrating a tremendous level of complexity to them. His method of thinking borders to the extreme, demonstrating an obsession with how things work rather than why, being more concerned with figuring out what makes them tick than he is with their general purpose. To deal with this, Kazuya is often seen taking medication to help alleviate his more annoying habits, such as dissembling objects by hand or through his ability. Taking an unusual approach toward using his own abilities, Kazuya views his own Quirk as being somewhat of a bad joke on his part and a mixed blessing at best. Given its unusual nature, along with the unpredictable effects it has, Kazuya himself finds it to be impractical, but at the same time tolerable at best. Contributed mostly in part that it requires a great deal of work and effort on his part to perform, something that drastically contrasts his own personality, there are times that he weighs the option to use it. Additionally, since it works in a straightforward fashion, a factor that makes it appeal less interesting to him, Kazuya has very little interest in honing his relative skill with it, to the point that he tends to lose control after strenuous use or lack of focus. History Quirk and Abilities Trick ( , Torikku; lit. "Magic Show") Moves Overall Abilities: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Reflexes: Immense Speed: High Pain Tolerance: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Equipment Rubix Cube: Trivia Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:Former U.A. Students